The present invention relates generally to the field of folding ladders and the like, and in particular but not by way of limitation, to a retractable ladder assembly for use in marine applications such as pontoon type boats and platforms.
Boarding a pontoon boat from the water on which the boat is floating, or pulling oneself from a body of water to a dock platform, presents a challenging physical problem to many people. Without the use of a ladder, this task can be quite difficult in the least, so detachable ladders have frequently been utilized to facilitate such activity. However, detachable manual ladders are heavy, cumbersome and often too large to be stowed on the boat or near the dock.
Furthermore, detachable ladders that are used on decks or other marine platforms often are left out and not returned to storage after usage, cluttering passageways and can create unsafe obstructions to traffic. Further, storage locations for ladders often are inconvenient, distant or time consuming to accommodate.
Thus, it is clear that there is a need for ladders that can be deployed in marine locations where space is restricted or where other environmental conditions make the use of conventional ladders difficult and impractical. For example, for many people, especially elderly and physically challenged persons, the handling for deployment and stowage of conventional ladders is a struggle, and especially unsafe in marine environments where maneuvering space is restricted. There are many such marine locations where it would be desirable to have a deployable ladder that can be readily stowed in instant, off deck storage.
There is therefore a continuing need for an accurate and fast method to deploy and store a ladder in marine and other environments where space is restricted and storage difficult and/or inconvenient, where manual deployment and storage return bring risk of unsafe practices, and to address other limitations associated with the current state of the art.
The present invention provides for marine applications having a frame, and a ladder having a pair of channel members pivotally connected to the frame and extendible there from in a vertical position and in a horizontal position. A plurality of rung members extend between the channel members, and channel extension members are slidably supported in the channel members. A pair of strut connectors have one end pivotally connected to the frame and the other end pivotally connected to the lower ends of the channel extension members.
A power actuator is supported by the frame to pivot the channel members between a vertical position and a horizontal position, the channel extension members extending from the upper ends of the channel members in the vertical position and are contained in the channel members in the horizontal position.
The components of the retractable ladder assembly are selected to be corrosion resistant for marine environments.
Other features, benefits and advantages which characterize the claimed invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description in view of the associated drawings and appended claims.